Raccoon City Underground Research Facility
A large subterranean laboratory located under the outskirts of Raccoon City operated by the Umbrella Corporation and administered by William Birkin. Also refered to as the "Birkin Labs", the "Underground Facility", or the "Factory". First appearing in Resident Evil 2, with later appearences in Resident Evil Outbreak's Below Freezing Point secnario, and Resident Evil 0. This sprawling facility, built primarily for the research and development of the G-virus can be accessed via an underground cable car system that links the facility to the sewers beneath the RPD and the Umbrella Corporation Management Training Facility, a private train station on the lowest level, as well as a personal elevator that allows access to the management training facility. The underground lab in Resident Evil 2 Remake http:// The Facility was built by Umbrella Chemical, inc. specificaly for dr. Birkins' G-virus research. During the Events of the Mansion, and the Management Facility incidents, this facility, along with the connected Water Treatment plant, was attacked by t and Progenitor virus-infected creatures. During this time, the researchers evacuated (as shown by the dissapearence of the train). Upon the entrance of Rebecca Chambers, and an attempt by Albert Wesker to destroy the Management facility, the creatures were exterminated. This aborted the possibility of the Facilities destruction. In September, William was wounded by a USS team member. When the t-virus spread, it reached the city. However, this time the facility was safer. During the crisis above, the experimental MA-125 Hunter Rs' were released, killing many of the scientists. One of the scientists managed to alter the temperature controls, freezing the creatures in their tracks. Not long later, Monica - a researcher, attempted to steal the G-virus sample. During the exploration of the facility by an ex-researcher, "Yoko Suzuki" and three other survivors, they changed the temperature controls to normal, in an attempt to use the turntable. Luckily, they managed to kill the Hunters before escaping. They then went up the turntable to the top. At the same time, Monica rejected a G-embryo, which the mutated Birkin had impregnated her with. The Creature too went up the shaft and attacked the survivors. However, it was defeated and the survivors escaped. On the early hours of September 30th, five survivors arrived at the facility in hopes of escaping via the underground train; Claire Redfield; Leon S. Kennedy; Sherry Birkin; Annette Birkin and Ada Wong. However, the t-virus had, since the visit by Yoko, spread throughout the facility further. Claire and Anette worked together to produce "DEVIL," a cure for her daughter Sherry, who had been impregnated by her father, William. At the same time, Leon and Ada tried activating the train. Ada was injured saving Leon from a T-103 which had been stalking them since the Sewers, her severe injuries led Leon to think she was dead. Annete too was killed in the facility. On her way to the train, Claire was attacked by William. But she eventualy managed to kill him, permenantly, before escaping. On the train, Claire gave the cure to Sherry moments before she succumbed to G, curing her almost instantly. The trio then left Raccoon as the Facility self-destructed to stop the creatures escaping through the train. http:// http:// The "dummy" building from which the cable car system connects to the factory, and which allows access to the turntable elevator. It is disguised as an abandoned factory, warehouse and train marshalling yard. A room in this level monitors power to the main elevator. This Floor has two levels, an uper and a lower. The lower is located underground.http:// This level as well the next three beneath, contain the main power room and self destruct mechanisms for the laboratory. Access is via elevator to B4. http:// http:// http:// The first of the main laboratory levels, this is where the turntable usually stops. Located here are the central core power transformer, several dormitories for the researchers, assorted laboratories including a B.O.W. storage room, low temperature experiment room, and operating theatre. Access to the lower levels (B5, B6 and B7) is via a large air duct. http:// The second of the main laboratory levels, this is where William Birkin's main laboratory is located, as well as various computer and security monitoring rooms. Also located here is a large service elevator to the B8 train platform. http:// Located here is a break room for the researchers as well as futher monitoring facilities. At the time of Outbreak, areas of this level are unnacessable, suggesting the facility has yet more areas that remain unexplored. http:// Located here are various chemical storage rooms and yet more monitoring equipment. This is the lowest level that can be conventionally accessed. http:// This being the very bottom level of the facility, the underground train platform is located here. The tunnels leading from the platform eventually lead into city limits.